islefandomcom-20200215-history
Apollo Engineering
Apollo Engineering is a fictional human organization in The Isle, they are presumably responsible for the creation of all fauna in the game and the owners of the islands. Keep in mind that no known concrete story for the lore of The Isle exists, the lore for this game is only known by the devs, who may not even know what it is themselves. The story so far as been pieced together by multiple vague transmissions/images from the dev team. Biography Apollo Engineering appears to be a genetics organization who's sole purpose is to create genetic hybrids. According to the old loading screens and death screens, it appears the organization was focused on studying the behavior of dinosaurs that they created. They described areas where the animals have problems, such as poor eyesight during high velocity, and they look to Strains to fix these problems. It would appear their ultimate goal is to create the perfect animal, their prime specimen being the Magnatyrannus solus, which has the capability to kill a Hypo Rex. Clearly they favored dinosaurs, which appear to be the most powerful animals they created, and they used them as a basis for their tests. The Islands were presumably bought by AE and then several structures were built to contain and monitor the dinosaurs. The companies rival, another fictional organization known as the Phoenix Coorporation, had several assets, of which AE and Phoenix 'fought' over. Known Phoenix assets included: * All-Father (Magnatyrannus solus) * Throne-Breaker (Unknown) * Alphonse (The Quetzalcoatlus) * Nova (The Novaraptor) It is assumed that either the release of The Matriarch, the Magnatyrannus, or some other unidentified asset resulted in the islands being abandoned by AE. Known Assets Strains: * Hyperendocrin Tyrannosaurus * Hyperendocrin Spinosaurus * Hyperendocrin Giganotosaurus * Hyperendocrin Utahraptor * Hyperendocrin Carnotaurus * Neurotenic Spinosaurus * Magnatyrannus solus Humanoids: * Echidna ** Simply stated that Neurotenic abnormalities were generated inside of a human. * Hyperendocrin Colosus ** It is stated that the files were erased * Tissoplastic Reaper ** It is stated that there are 12 active specimens, and it is described that the Tisso Reaper was created by Dr. Vega on September 7, 2004. Known Facilities Records indicate that many dinosaurs had their own paddocks, though these were either destroyed or not made yet by the devs. The Port has several large cages, however. Isle V3 * Port * Cargo * Twins Complex * Barracks * Power Plant * Radio Tower * Dam * Treatment Plants * Estuary Weir Thenyaw Island * Bunkers * Radio Tower * Pump Known Employees Lawrence Carter He helped acquire assets for AE from Operation Inferno. Not much more info has been released. Dr. Rodrigo Vega Works for AE, works with molecular techniques for population and landscape genetics and genomics,conservation biology, biogeography, and phylogeography. Operation INFERNO Operation Inferno's purpose was to seize assets from the Phoenix Organization. AE did succeed, and they gained the Magnatyrannus, the Quetzalcoatlus, a third unknown asset, and the Novaraptor. Operation ALLFATHER Phase 1: All-Father Complete Phase 1 appears to describe AE's first attempt at making the "perfect organism", starting with the Magnatyrannus. It tells of Specimens B-442 and B-443, which were killed in Operation Inferno. Several tweets were sent by The Isle's official Twitter, where it was announced that the Magnatyrannus killed a Hypo Rex, along with a screenshot. Phase 2: Thronebreaker This is listed as classified Phase 3: Alphonse The creation of the first Quetzalcoatlus. Phase 4: Replication Unknown. This decoded message is all the data gotten for this stage: "REPLICATION IS THE COUNTER-BALANCE TO FORCE EVOLUTION OF A PROFILE. PROFILES WILL ADAPT AND OVERCOME THE OBSTACLES OR THEY WILL REMAIN OBSOLETE" The Matriarch The Matriarch appears to have a key place in the lore of The Isle. It is supposedly a massive creature, with the devs teasing that the giant skeleton that was once visible on Isle V3, (it is now submerged in the Titan Lake). It is mentioned that it was "adopted", hinting that it was another asset either created by using the Magnatyrannus asset, or it was directly taken from the Phoenix Coorporation. It is mentioned in the loading screens that it is an H-type Pterosaur, however it wasn't currently linked at the time to being the Matriarch. The devs tease that the massive skeleton, rumored to be the Matriarch, didn't die of starvation. Its possible that it was killed either by another Matriarch, the Hyper Colossus, or another unknown asset. Tapwing released several concept art pieces of the Matriarch, the Pterosauros type being one of the most popular. Gallery Matriarch Concept Art Tetanurae matriarch by Tapwing.jpg|Tetanurae Matriarch Concept Art by Tapwing Pterosauros matriarch by tapwing.jpg|Pterosauros Matriarch Concept Art by Tapwing Tyrannosauroidea Matriarch by Tapwing.jpg|Tyrannosauroidea Matriarch Concept Art by Tapwing Loading Screens Please note these loading screens are no longer in-game AE-IPS-009.png|Could be referring to Aquatic creatures, such as the Mosasaurus AE-IPS-002.png|This details an H-Type Pterosaur, could be the Matriarch AE-BLS-008.png|Details info about the Carnotaurus AE-AES-004.png|Detailing H-Type Specimens. The Matriarch is mentioned once again, under its codename "Alfie". AE-IPS-003.png|Detailing an Executive Helipad. It also mentions a hotel and gate, none of which can be found on any map in The Isle AE-IRT-010.png|Detailing the Matriarch and her behavior. AE-AES-007.png|Detailing N-Type specimens and their affects on humans AE-BLS-001.png|Detailing that all "Gen-1" species can't tread water. This could possibly be a joke relating to how dinosaurs once couldn't swim in place in The Isle AE-BLS-006.png|Detailing the Utahraptor References * This fan made site has a list of all teases and announcements made relating to The Isle's lore: ** https://sites.google.com/henrico.k12.va.us/theisleslore Category:Information